Caught with the Flu!
by Cyrus Drawon
Summary: Ikuto gets sick and starts having wet dreams of his adorable guardian chara!


By: Ciel Elleira Sky

Disclaimer: I own nothing of these characters. But if I did, there would have more of Ikuto and his adorable chara YORU!

Summary: IkutoXYoru

Warnings: M

It's a cute fluffy little **one-shot** I wanted to make of this cute pair.

Please read and review.

A Caught with the flu!

Ikuto silently lay on the grass, with the wind blowing against his heated flesh. He hadn't been feeling good for the past few days and recently has been falling asleep a lot more than usual. Yoru had left a while ago to go get him some water, but his little chara still had not come back yet and it worried him so...

"Yoru...where are you?" Ikuto mumbled tiredly.

It felt like his skull was being hammered in two, and his whole body was heated...what on earth was happening to him?

"Ikuto-nya! Ikuto! Look, look, I found some medicine!" Ikuto slowly opened his eyes to find his guardian chara flying above him with a large bottle of water in his hands and a red pill between his teeth.

He gladly grabbed it, stuck it on his tongue and drank some water to wash it down. Hopefully, this medicine will help him take care of...whatever he is feeling at the moment. Yoru nuzzled his nose on the side of Ikuto's cheek affectionately.

"I'll be fine Yoru," Ikuto sighed, closing his eyes again as he rested against the cool grass. But Yoru was still worried over him, trying as best as he could to keep his fever down.

Indeed he might just be a small chara, but he can still things!

"Let's go home Ikuto!" Yoru yelled, his ears dropping.

"Will that calm you down?" Ikuto questioned, peaking from under his eye lids to look at the worried chara.

"Yes-nya!" Yoru yelled, "Anything is better than this!"

When they reached Ikuto's house, instantly Yoru ordered him to head to bed. He closed the blinds and curtains before helping Ikuto lay down in his bed. Instantly, Ikuto closed his eyes and sleep took over him. Yoru sat on his chest smiling in content, "Good night Ikuto-nya!"

_**Yoru moaned as Ikuto skilfully touched his body, running his heated hands over his cold flesh. He arched his back and screamed in pleasure as Ikuto's tongue touched his private area. **_

_**Never had he felt like this. **_

_**Never in his life. **_

_**No wonder humans do this, this feels amazing!**_

_**Ikuto stopped afterwards and moved up, licking Yoru's perfectly perked nipples. Ikuto took one of the nipples into his mouth and sucked on it, pinching the other at the same time causing Yoru to gasp and spread his legs further apart pulling Ikuto closer to his exposed flesh. He mewled when he got the feel of Ikuto through his pants. **_

_**There was a strong pressure in his abdomen, like a release was about to happen.**_

"_**Ikuto-nya!"**_

Ikuto sat up in bed, panting and feeling quite messy under the blankets. Gazing around, he noticed his little chara sleeping at his feet. He smiled at him, before stepping out of bed and walking out of the room and into the bathroom. Staring at his flushed cheeks through the mirror, he couldn't help but recall the previous dream he just had.

What on earth is happening to me?

A dream about Yoru...and me?

A wet dream none the less, but it frightened him.

Did he see Yoru in that way, his small innocent little chara being a human being; his age or what appeared to be?

"Oh god" Ikuto whispered, sitting down on the toilet bowl, noticing the rather large mess he made in his pants.

"Ikuto-nya?" Yoru could be heard from on the other side of the door.

"What is it Yoru?" Ikuto called out, quickly cleaning himself off and grabbing a towel in the process to wrap around his waist until he could get a change of pants.

"Are you still feeling sick-nya?" Yoru questioned his concern showing even through the door.

"No, just too warm" Ikuto ran his hand through his hair.

"Then, I'll get water-nya!" Yoru yelled.

Ikuto stepped out of the bathroom the moment he heard his little friend leave the room. He grabbed a pair of clean pants and changed into them before sitting down on the bed and sighed.

His body was on fire; his skull felt like it was going to split in two and he was having hard time breathing.

What is wrong with me?

A cold?

That's when Ikuto felt it, the pain in his chest...the incredible sensation that everything around him stopped.

"It hurts..." He whispered, eyes closed in discomfort.

"Huh, what is it-nya?" Yoru came back, staring at Ikuto carrying a small glass of cold water in his paws, "Ikuto?"

"My chest...it hurts" Ikuto whispered out again, a groan escaping his lips in the process.

"Ikuto, what's wrong-nya?" Yoru yelled, as Ikuto fell off the bed and landed onto the floor on his side, clutching his chest in the process.

"Ikuto, hand on nya!" Yoru yelled, dropping the water in the process as he flew to his friend, searching for any signs that Ikuto was still conscious.

"Ikuto, what do I do-nya?" Yoru demanded, searching his face for an answer.

"Go...Utau...doctor" Ikuto managed to say before darkness took over him completely.

_**Yoru lay on top of him, he was big, just as tall as Ikuto was, and yet, he still had his cat's ears and cat tail to accompany his looks. **_

"_**Y-Yoru?" Ikuto whispered out, blinking in wonder.**_

"_**Yes-nya?" Yoru purred, nuzzling against Ikuto's cheek affectionately.**_

"_**Why are you naked?" Ikuto questioned, noticing his chara's state of nakedness. **_

_**Yoru began to undress Ikuto, his black dress shirt first then reached down for Ikuto's belt. Ikuto reached with both hands to stop him, strangely enough he was out of breath, "St-Stop this Yoru...what is happening, why are you so...?"**_

"_**Big, I wished for it, wished that I was just as big as you-nya..." Yoru smiled happily at him.**_

"_**Wished, how?" Ikuto wondered.**_

"_**The Embryo" Yoru stated cocking his head to the side innocently, "It's what I have always wanted Ikuto-nya"**_

_**Purring once again, Yoru began leaving trails of kisses and saliva down Ikuto's jaw to his collar bone, pausing there to nip and bite at his flesh causing Ikuto to moan out in both surprise and pleasure.**_

"_**Ah...Yoru, stop, stop this" Ikuto arched off his bed, when Yoru laid his hand against his still clothed crotch. **_

_**He was hard!**_

"_**N-Not there Yoru...please" Ikuto moaned out again when Yoru gave a slight squeeze to his crotch.**_

"_**Why-nya, you were fine with it a moment ago?" Yoru purred again, licking and nipping at Ikuto's ear lobe. **_

"_**Ahh" Ikuto yelled out in pure ecstasy when Yoru's hand found its way under his pants and grabbed onto his hardened flesh with a got thrust.**_

"_**Ikuto-nya, if you keep moaning like that I won't be able to stop" Yoru purred again mischievously. **_

Ikuto snapped his eyes open when the dream woke him up, feeling once again over heated and sticky in his northern regions. He was sleeping in his bed, and his lights were closed.

What happened after he left the bathroom?

Oh right, he started feeling pains in his chest and then, he could hear Yoru saying something to him and then, nothing...black.

"Ikuto-nya?" Yoru whispered. Ikuto looked down; Yoru sat on his chest looking at him with the biggest pair of eyes he has ever seen.

"Yoru?" Ikuto questioned.

"You are really sick-nya, Utau had to call a doctor...says you have a 'flu'" Yoru explained to him.

"A flu, never had it before" Ikuto groaned.

"Ikuto?" Yoru called out, his voice quivering slightly.

"What is it Yoru?" Ikuto wondered, eyes shut.

"You won't die will you?" Yoru asked, tears showing in his eyes.

"What?" Ikuto asked rather loudly, as he sat up in bed, staring down at Yoru who rolled off of him and landed next to his legs.

"You won't die on me will you?" Yoru asked again.

"Of course not Yoru, the flu is a little worse than a cold, different symptoms, that is all. I won't die from it, as long as I get some rest" Ikuto comforted his little guardian by petting his head gently.

"Good-nya" Yoru sniffed, "Cuz I don't know what I'd do if you died on me!"

Jumping onto Ikuto, Ikuto watched with wide eyes as his little guardian suddenly grew in just a few seconds as he landed on top of him.

What the hell?

"Y-Yoru?" Ikuto asked, noticing the, what appeared to be teenage boy lying on top of him, his arms wrapped around his neck.

"I won't let go-nya! I won't!" Yoru yelled, eyes shut tightly.

"Yoru, wait a moment..." Ikuto tried again, but when Yoru began to wiggle on top of him, Ikuto yelled out, "Would you hold your horses and let go for a second?"

Yoru jumped back, sitting on Ikuto's lap now, staring down at him.

"Yoru...why are you so big?" Ikuto asked him, reaching out to touch his face in wonder, "Am I dreaming?"

"What would you do if it was-nya?" Yoru asked, cat ears bent in sadness.

"I would take full advantage of it" Ikuto suddenly smirked.

He knew that the best way to feel better is to sweat, a lot and the only way he knew how to do that is to have sex, whether it be in a dream or not.

Ikuto stretched upward until he reached Yoru's lips, closing his eyes as their lips met. It stayed like that for a moment; a soft, chaste kiss. Ikuto was surprised to find Yoru pressing back. Their lips parted for a moment so Ikuto could reach up and wrap his arms around the guardian's waist as he pulled him down onto the bed, back on top of him. He couldn't help but smirk when he felt Yoru quiver in his hold, wrapping his arms around Ikuto's neck in the process. Separating to give each other a moment to breath, Yoru moaned out, "What is this-nya?"

"It's called a kiss Yoru" Ikuto smiled at him, seeing his face heating up.

"A kiss?" Yoru questioned.  
>This time Yoru leaned down to kiss the other again which turned out much more passionate than the first time. Yoru opened his mouth when Ikuto licked his bottom lip, asking for entry. Their tongues met in a playful battle, their lips breaking and meeting over and over again in open-mouthed kisses until neither one could stop any longer.<p>

The need was too great, too powerful for neither of them to stop.

They needed this,

Ikuto ran his hands over Yoru's neck and hair, nipping at his tongue gently. Yoru moaned as Ikuto breaks the kiss and moves his mouth down to nip at his guardian's neck. Ikuto gently slides his hands over Yoru's chest. As he moaned, Ikuto flipped him on bottom so Ikuto was now the one on top. Caressing his nipples, Ikuto couldn't help but notice the way Yoru purred and bucked underneath him. As he did, Ikuto pushed against him, hearing him moan louder.

"I-Ikuto!" Yoru yelled.

Ikuto licked his nipples, biting and nipping ever so slightly feeling Yoru's hands run through his hair and taking a firm hold of it. Ikuto bit one the red nub, causing Yoru to pull against Ikuto's hair, he groaned.

"My adorable chara..." Ikuto managed to say before Yoru thrust his hips up, causing a friction between the two.

The moaned in union, feeling the heat overwhelm them.

"I-Ikuto..." Yoru whispered breathlessly.

"What is it Yoru?" Ikuto questioned.

"Don't let me go, ever" Yoru whispered, "Feels too good-nya"

"Anything for you" Ikuto smiled warmly.

"Ikuto" Yoru asked again, "Do you always have these dreams when you get sick?"

His eyes widened, "Dream...oh god"

Snapping his eyes open, Ikuto couldn't help but blush madly at his sister and his guardian chara that were standing above him in wonder.

Utau had a large smirk playing on her lips and Yoru, was blushing innocently.

"Ikuto, why are you dreaming about me...nya?" Yoru questioned.

Utau burst out laughing before she turned to the door, Ikuto noticed the doctor standing there, looking quite pleased, "Thank you very much doctor, I believe my brother is feeling better now"

"I am quite pleased, well then, I shall be heading out. Excuse me" The doctor bowed his head and walked out the door.

Utau turned to her older brother, smirk still visible, "Ikuto I knew you were a guy, but a pervert too?"

"Shut up, shut up, Shut up!"

Well, one thing we know is that Ikuto is indeed a pervert for his adorable guardian chara, especially when he has caught the flu! 

**XXX**

**Haha!**

**Poor Ikuto, I love him don't get me wrong but I always got the feeling that he was a pervert from the anime, so yeah, this is what I dreamed of and decided to write it down so you can all enjoy it with me!**

**BTW, sorry it took so long to write this one-shot, or any story of mine for that matter.**

**I am working on a project right now; I am writing a novel and going to publish it, it's not fan fiction or any of the sorts, it's all from my own imagination!**

**If you want to know more about it and where you will be able to buy it or what the story is about let me know! I will keep it up to date on my page on fan fiction, review and I shall give you all delicious cookies that are NOT poisoned!**

**If you want more one-shots of Yoru and Ikuto, let me know too. Any ideas, plots for them…I can write it too and dedicate it to you as well!**

**Wish me luck in the near future!**


End file.
